PET
by XceLsisDeo
Summary: A boy name Elsword who is fear just because he always gets involve to a fight thus making no friends. However during summer break he somehow download an application game, a P.E.T game. not knowing the full details of the game he soon realize the misfortune of his current life gradually changes for good or maybe got worst
1. Chapter 1

Deo: Hi everyone thanks for stopping by I am XceLsisDeo but you can call me Deo, I am still a novice here and this is my first fanfic so please be easy on me.

The story is original, I do hope so but there might be some similarity to some story that you might read, why Elsword? Cause I really like the animated art and story background well it has nothing to do with this story thought but hopefully you will enjoy reading it.

And as for the characters some will be portrait as OC…especially my fav Eve The Little Queen so I require open minded people.

Elsword: Lord Knight (He looks cool)

Eve: CN or maybe CBS (She reminds me of my crush…Angel Beats!)

Disclaimer: I do not owe Elsword or any other Big names that might appear, this is just a fruit of my wild imagination.

Chapter 1: Intro

Elsword POV

...

Back then when I was a little kid my Dad always told me that as a man strength is not something you need to show off but to always protect the things that needed to be protected. Inspired by those words I begun to look myself as a protector of the weak like my favorite hero on the television I used to watch.

Seeing those who were bullied just because they can't fight, I step up to them and beat the hell out of those who pretended to be strong.

…In the end, I ended up being scolded back home.

I really don't know what is strength is but I still continue my childish justice by using my fist and not long the one I used to protect started to feel fear saying I'm just brutal kid who was looking for a fight.

…

…

As I started middle school, everyone distant themselves away from me like I have some contagious illness that might cause trouble to them. They got scared whenever I tried to communicate with them worst they would run away. The only one's who was brave enough to approach were delinquents. They would always go their way challenging me to a brawl fight even if I don't want to but I get easily piss from their coward method and so my reputation got worsen.

From that on, I started to pass my time being alone.

Well I'm not quite alone, I still have my cute little sister Elesis and my very own sweet companion Eve.

Who's Eve you say?

She's a girl of course…but not my girlfriend

Eve is my sweet lovely white cat.

I found her three years ago during a stormy way back home, she was so little trembling inside the slide at the kids park.

Maybe due to the heavy rain she got sick and taking shelter inside it. And as I saw her she was very cautious of me I felt really troubled and uneasy leaving her in this crucial weather so I decided pick her up although I got scratch and bitten I manage to pick her up gently.

Nursing her back to health was painful…I mean literally got scratch, bitten and hissed I was beginning to think that I'm bad with animals as well.

However after a month of patience, she began to show affection towards me like she would approached me on her own, sleeping soundly at my lap while watching TV and eventually she sneak in to my bed to sleep with me, well she is a cat after all which made me really happy.

Even if I am bad at socializing, it was thanks to my family including my cat who I name Eve that I manage on my own without making friends.

Yup I am so happy with my life...

…

…

Who am I kidding…I am really an idiot

I want a FRIEND!

I want a GIRLFRIEND!

Hu...Hu… (crying)

Thus, summer vacation came and still no friend acquired just like last year.

…

…

"Hmm…"

In just one more week class will resume again.

And what have I been doing this summer? I became a Shut-in, well not quite Elesis sometime force me some errands and sometime I go buy new video games just to past time…

Sigh…

Anyway right now I am inside my room laying down to my bed holding my android phone.

I am currently browsing a good game from the Google Play. I still play Clash of Clans and Summoners War but I want to look something new.

"Nothing…"

"Nyaw…"

"Oh did I wake you up?"

Meanwhile, my white cat Eve who was resting on top my belly yawned. During my days at home she always love to sleep besides me but there are also times where she acts cold towards me.

Looks like my little girl is growing up.

"P.E.T…a pet game?"

Since I was thinking of my cat, I thought that I might try playing a pet game for once and so I click the install button.

…

After finishing downloading and installing, I tap on the icon, which looks like a beast head figure or something.

It started to patch…

"This might take a while"

"Onii-chan dinner is ready!"

From down the stairs, Elesis called out it seems she's done cooking.

"Right coming!"

"Nyaaw…"

"Eve let's go"

I tried to lift Eve off my tummy but she simple leap away making her bell from her collar ringed.

"It's time to eat…huh? You're not coming?"

"Nya~w"

Just like a yawn Eve curled into a box as she goes back to sleep.

Guess she's not hungry, cats really love to sleep a lot.

I wryly smile as I left my cat peacefully on my bed with my phone beside her.

…

…

After dinner, I went back to my room.

I immediately found Eve just as how I left her but I can't seem to fine my phone.

Hmn? Did I place it somewhere else?

"Oh!"

As I was about to look around, I notice that something is under my sleepy cat and so the mysterious disappearance of my phone was solve.

She used it as a warm bed.

I can even hear her soft purring like she was enjoying the warmness from the device.

How cute…but I really need to get my phone back since I wonder if the game finish it's patching.

"Excuse me for a bit…"

I gently patted her head while getting the phone underneath and successfully got it out without disturbing her.

"Ok…now"

Once I look at my phone the patch was already finish and a message box appear.

_Greetings young Tamer…_

_I congratulate you for being chosen…_

An intro dialogue shows up, should I skip it? I don't actually read intro anyway.

Skip…Skip…

_Thou your wish be come true…_

As I skip the intro until the last one, I came to realize how lame 'the wish come true' part was…I mean seriously this is just a pet game.

_Until we meet…_

_—'D'_

D? I guess the one who was telling this dialogue was this person.

As the Intro end, the registration box appeared

Let's see…username…password…email add…huh?...wish?

There was a blank space the I don't usually see on every game whenever I register, a wish box.

I scratched my head thinking what to put in it…after all it's just a game so I guess anything should be fine.

Hmm…thinking carefully I can't really make a decision, maybe superhuman powers, unlimited money or maybe…

World Domination ruling everyone with an iron fist Whahaha!

…

Sorry…I'm just kidding.

Ok what to put…hmm…

Then suddenly like a light bulb I manage to come up an idea and eventually tap the keyboard of my phone.

'I wish for a girlfriend…'

I'm such a low life as if I'm desperate of wanting one anyway it's just a game feature.

Wait a sec…

If this is just a game can I exaggerate it a bit since a girlfriend isn't much considering that it came true there will be possibilities of broke up so… Delete.

As I deleted my previous wish, I tap another set of text.

'I wish for a Waifu~" (A/N: Wrong spelling? I think not haha)

And thus I tap 'Send'.

"Ouch!"

For some reason I felt a sharp electric pain from my thumb after I press the 'Send' button.

I wonder why maybe my phone got overheat thus release an electric shock.

Loading in Progress…

"Fueh~"

Well anyway, while I wait I laid down to by bed like I'm strangely exhausted.

I keep thinking about the wish I wrote, it's just a game as if it will really come true however I felt a little sad knowing it won't really come true.

Sigh…

"Nyaw?"

Looks like Eve woke up and was gradually climbing up to my chest. She was staring straight back at me with her amber vertical eyes while her tail slightly sways sideward.

I then simply stroke her head to her chin, instantly her head leans closer to mine and begun to caress my cheek.

Maybe she senses that I'm troubled that's why she was trying to cheer me up.

How very thoughtful.

Alright I should stop worrying, it's just a game. I should not let something like that get over me.

Eh?

Once I look back to my phone, it finish loading but for some reason, there was a script text that I don't understand.

A foreign language?

What a mistake, it seems I can't play this game since I can't understand it, sadly I should uninstall it.

However, as I wanted to force close the game app it didn't respond.

Stuck up? Bug?

I guess I have no choice but to reset my phone.

But it didn't respond either, I even press harder yet no respond of shutting down only the screen with weird text and a black background remain.

Tch…what a pain.

Last resort, I opened my phone and pulled out the battery it may result some damage to the phone but I have no other choice.

"Eh? You got to be kidding me!?"

The hell is going on, as I pulled the battery out.

The phone was still on and the game app is still in display.

A virus?

How unfortunate that I invited a virus on my phone.

Since I have nothing better to do tomorrow, I might as well go to someone to fix it.

Jeezz…what a scam.

For now, I return the battery inside and place it near my study desk. It's already late and I can't play without my phone which is currently manifest with a virus.

Therefore, I turn off the light and rest for today to sleep.

Of course, with Eve who snuggled inside the blanket beside me.

"Oyatsumi…"

…

(A/N: Phew~ first part is done are you ready for the second one? Are you sure you don't need a break? You should stretch out first you know…ok here we go)

…

In my dream, something strange shows up.

If I recalled it's the same weird text that I saw from my phone.

And while I was staring at them, it gradually transform until I finally comprehend their meaning.

…A second registration message.

_Welcome to Perfect Evolution Trans program… P.E.T._

P.E.T name:

Race:

Contract Item:

Element:

So it's like something to do with my pet and what's a contract item?

Hmm…let's see…

P.E.T Name: Eve

Race: Cat

Contract Item: Bell collar

Element: Fire

From the Contract item, I thought of the collar that I gave to Eve the same time I gave her name and about the Element because of the summer heat and maybe I was imagining a Fire Hellcat, which seems not a bad idea so I decided to go with this.

Once confirmation acquired, the text dissolves and my dream was soon cover with white blinding light.

"Master…"

I didn't notice but someone called for me.

…

…

Morning came and the gravity was so intense that it's preventing me to get up.

Joke aside, I am just lazy getting off the bed so let me sleep some more…zzz…zzz

Huh?

Did my bed got crampy?

And something tickly licking my nose…

Ah, maybe it's Eve I usually sleep with her so maybe she curled towards me no wonder I felt the bed got crampy and she also have the hobby of licking my nose in order to wake me up.

Nonetheless, I'm still sleepy so let me be stubborn for a while.

"Master…wake up"

Eh? I heard a girl voice…Is it Elesis?

Odd, Elesis usually charges over to forcefully wake me up, did she change her approach that she became a sweet Imouto, if so Oni-chan will cry in tears of joy but that's totally not like you.

"Master…if you don't wake up I'll bite your nose"

"…"

*Bite*

"Ouch! Elesis stop imitating Eve—"

…

Once I finally opened my eyes, I was stunned as I realize that the first person who greeted me wasn't Elesis but an unknown girl laying beside me. Staring at me with her amber eyes and an expressionless face, her white long straight hair and a naked slender body are very well display on my sight under the same blanket we use.

Wait a sec…N-naked!

"Gyaahh!"

An unexpected scream echoed but that didn't came from the girl it came from me.

"W-W-w-what"

I instantly fell down to bed desperately retreating away from the person who was now softly yawning.

"Master so noisy…"

She complained while slowly she left the bed and was now crawling towards me on all 4s like a cat.

As she was coming closer, the morning light baths her whole body taking a full view of her magnificent figure and soon I realize there are white ears and a tail.

Cat…A Cat-girl!

Guah…This is way too much that my blood is quickly rushing to my head that it made me dizzy not to mention nosebleed.

Before blood flows, I quickly held my nose while trying to look away from the tempting beauty.

"Did I bit it too much?"

The innocent girl simply tilted her head puzzled from my behavior.

"N-No I'm fine…wait w-who are you?"

Somehow, I know who she is but It's impossible totally no way that it's possible.

Hearing my trembling words, for some reason she felt disturb even with a stoic face I strangely sense that she's unhappy.

"Master is rude I am your Eve…"

…

…

A/N: Thank you everyone for lending me your time now please rate it and you might get a special reward…haha

Oh before I log out…I'm currently looking for 1 or 2 Beta reader, as you might notice I am not good in my English and I also have a bad eye-sight(I'm still young) so I might missed some errors or misspell words so please…

*Gets a cardboard box(abandon)…puts a dog ears on top...Puppy teary eyes*

Please adopt me~


	2. Chapter 2

Deo: Thank you very much! And since I am very satisfied with the reviews/ visits I decided to update chapter 2

To LucasTheCookie...What is a Lemon? I didn't remember putting lemonade on my story.

Hmm…*google it* Oh? Eh! What!? I see so lemon is _that_ here…didn't know that until now haha, well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't have the skills yet to write Lemon so this story has no Lemonade to sell :P,

About Summoners War I already quit since I have extreme bad luck on that game.

Well enough with the idle chatter…Let's get it on~

…

…

Chapter 2: Prolong Intro

Elsword POV

…

Am I still dreaming?

Let's see I woke this morning like always then suddenly a girl appeared beside me claiming that she's suppose to be my pet cat Eve…

"…"

Ok I'm very much convince…this is definitely a dream, yeah that's right due to being overdramatic about my life last night, it somehow invaded my thoughts and making this wonderful dream which transformed my cat into a beautiful girl.

Too bad, I really need to wake up soon. Therefore, I pinched myself in order to wake up however why can't I get out from this dream.

I continue to pinch harder, somehow I can only feel the pain but this scene isn't changing back to reality.

Meanwhile, the girl right in front of me slightly frowned and immediately she stretched out her hand to stop me from hurting myself.

"Master, why are you hurting yourself?"

"Because I'm still in the middle of a dream, I'm trying to wake up"

"Dream?"

"Yeah a dream I mean there is no way that you could be Eve"

"…"

Somehow she glared back at me, is she angry?

"Master is mean…"

"Eh…sorry but…"

Ok if this is reality then first thing first is…

"…?"

"C-clothes please p-put some clothes!"

…

…

Seriously, I thought my heart was about to explode from such a scene.

Oh come on, I may be good at fighting but this situation is beyond my expertise. Cause in my entire life I haven't made a single friend more like talking to a girl without making them run away gave me a lot of traumatic memories so having this sudden event out of the blue is bad for my health.

Sighed…

Anyway, for now I manage to give her my jersey jacket but underwear I'll have to ask Elesis later for that.

Now then, how to deal with this current situation.

"Ok let's say you're…Eve"

Well I'm still half doubtful, but if I still refuse to believe it, it won't get me nowhere and so while still sitting on the floor, Eve looked up to me with her stoic face.

…Damn it the jacket is not enough it only made my heart excited.

I need to calm down…

I quickly turned my head away trying to focus my attention to something else while I ask.

"Eve…what happen? How did you…change into a girl?"

"…"

Eve then slowly look down to her own body and gradually shook her head.

"…I don't know"

So she doesn't know either…now what?

"I see anyway we need to do something"

Should I consult someone? Like a veterinarian?, wait Eve is not sick rather it'll be a huge uproar if they found out about her condition, damn want to do.

"Master?"

"Ah nothing but first of all don't call me that"

"Why?"

"I-it's very embarrassing…"

"But I have always called you like that…so I will have to decline"

"Eh? Is that so but seriously you're not a cat anymore"

"I am a Cat"

She said while waving her tail in front as well as her white ears which were slightly twitching.

Cute…No! no no no! I must not get distracted, think I need to think of an idea to handle this problem.

First what to do…that's right in the mangas there are always a reason how an absurd event came to, that's why I need to find out the cause. According to some mangas I had read, it should be related to me or to the other party Eve.

Let's see where do I start…Thinking carefully what did I do these past few days.

Playing, watching, and reading mangas but other than that nothing unusually strange had happen to me.

Hmm…Did I stumbled on something like a curse item that made my cat into a girl…nah a penny isn't a curse but fortune anyway that's not it.

…

…

After a few 3 seconds of thinking …

"Ah! Damn it I can't think anymore!"

"Onii-chan if you're already awake get down to brea—k…"

"Oh crap!"

"…"

"—fast"

I forgot, I didn't lock the stupid door thus my little cute sister who was wearing a cute pink cat apron was dumbfounded after seeing me in this awkward scene.

"Umm…Let me explain"

I need to hurry up and explain everything before she misunderstands.

"O-o-nii-chan…?"

"Wait! Elesis this is not what it looks like, look she has a cat _ears_ and a _tail_…it might be crazy but she is _my pet"_

"Pet? Ears? Tail? Girl? Naked!?"

Unfortunately, I am also bad in words especially when I'm starting to get nervous, it was already too late that I ended up adding oil to the fire.

"E-Elesis calm down y-your c-cute face is turning into something very scary"

While slowly walking closer an ominous red aura like was coming out from Elesis background, with her eyes glaring at me furiously like an enemy that must be defeated at all cost. Hence, once she was close enough she reached out something from her back, a bamboo sword.

Wait, where the hell did that came from!?

"Oni-chan no HENTAI— Teih!"

"Guahh!"

She smashed the bamboo sword down to my head with such a powerful blow that if it was a real sword I would have been cut into half but fortunately for me I only fainted.

As expected…I can never win against my genius little sister…

…

…

…

Elesis Seighart…

How should I describe her…

From such a young age of 10, she displayed an outstanding talent on the art of sword. Some say she's a genius that comes only after a 100years, she can even put up a fight on older swordsmen in an equal standing thus she was given a high expectation to become the next master.

Presently, Elesis will be going to be 14 years old this year, well as her big brother I have always been so proud of her. Unlike me, I stopped my training years ago due to a certain event, that's why the next successor was given to my sister instead.

Unlike me Elesis is more lively and happy with a sword, no wonder she's very popular at her school, if I heard correctly she inherit the position as a Captain of her Kendo Club and she also has her own huge fan club that some of them started to stalk her.

…However, the fan club members that were stalking her had mysteriously stopped to the point they got very terrified when asked.

Hmm…I wonder *whistle**whistle* I totally had _nothing_ to do with it…

…

Well enough with the introduction let's talk about now…

Now…I am currently in our living room, on seiza while lowering my head with huge painful bump. And just right in front of me was my sister who seems to be holding her head due to a mild headache after I gave all the explanation that I know to her.

"Uhh…Onii-chan"

"Hai!"

"Did you feed something weird to Eve that made her like a girl?"

"No I didn't, we both know that she's a picky eater unless it's something like a fish dish that was especially prepared"

"How rude I just don't like can foods"

Meanwhile, Eve who was now dress properly was all thanks to Elesis lending her some clothes was silently sitting on the corner of our sofa

"Anyway It's totally impossible for a cat to become…a human-cat"

"I know that's why I was very troubled this morning just by thinking of it"

Looking back to Eve, Elesis stares at her for a while and then she let out a weak sighed.

"Anyway we should eat first, breakfast is getting cold"

"Yeah we won't solve anything with an empty stomach"

…

As we both agreed, we moved places to the dining room.

"Wait E-Eve-san, why are you sitting on the floor!"

"But this is my—"

"Please sit next to us!"

Seeing that Eve was going to sit to her spot, Elesis worriedly complained.

Following her order, Eve obediently sat right next to me.

"I want Milk"

"Sure wait a bit…here"

As Elesis passed a warm cup of milk to her, Eve took the cup with her hand and after smelling it she took a sip rather she was gently licking the milk like a cat.

"Onii-chan, I think we should teach Eve how to act human cause it will be very problematic if we left her be"

"Yeah I agree, then can I count on you"

"Mou~ pushing your responsibility on me but maybe it might not be a bad idea, I guess I will try"

"Thanks a lot"

Truth be told, I have no knowledge how to teach her because she's a girl and Elesis is best in this kind of duty, I'll just support them both.

After breakfast, we continue discussing about Eve's current form but in the end, we gave up and frankly we accept it.

…

So what kind of situation I'm currently in.

Well I decided to watch TV but…

"suuu…suuu…"

Eve as usually sleeps soundly using my lap as a pillow, I tried to complain but she simply ignored it and eventually fell asleep to my lap.

Tell me, how could I push her off? Only a heartless person could do that…

Anyway, I can't watch TV properly due to this awkward setting but then without me realizing it, I am now watching carefully at the girl who used to be my cute Eve (A/N: He is mentioning her cat form)

I kind a miss her…

Well it's not like I dislike her new form but …Ah nevermind.

While I was deep in thoughts, I subconsciously stroked her long white hair in respond she curled her legs like a ball. And as I continued, I begun to stroked her ear behind as well thus it twitches like it was being tickled.

Seeing her reaction, I wryly laugh because somehow it reminds me of my Eve.

However, I should stop Eve isn't Eve anymore even thought she is Eve, I can't treat her the same way before.

Right now, she is just a girl just like Elesis, a family that I need to cherish. I don't want to hurt her instead I will protect her like an older brother would do.

Eh? Did I just got myself a new sister?

Thinking it repeatedly made me very happy.

"Onii-chan what are you smiling about? Don't tell me you're thinking perverted stuff towards Eve-san?"

"Huh!...N-no way why would you say that!"

"I'm just kidding…hehe~ I know very that brother treats her kindly since she's part of this family"

Elesis said while giggling. For some reason I feel very embarrass from being teased by her.

"By the way Onii-chan, we need to buy clothes for Eve-san since my clothes is not big enough for her."

"You're right, since I decided to go to the mall to fix my phone too…and also why are you adding –san?"

"Umm…because I'm not used to her yet…a-anyway I need to find something to disguise her"

Elesis surprisingly blushed while saying that but then she quickly run off to her room to find something for Eve, or maybe she was just shy that she runs away.

As for now, I should wake up Eve so that we can leave as soon as possible.

…

…

…

"Onii-chan what do you think?"

"…"

"Nii-chan?"

"…"

"O-N-I-I-C-H-A-N-N!"

"Eh!? W-what?"

"I said what do you think!"

"Ah right…"

20minutes ago we decided to go out to shop some clothes for Eve and after changing something to hide her ears and tail.

I…I didn't expect that wearing a sunhat and a summer dress will make a big difference…Eve becoming more prettier than before it made my mind suddenly stopped working.

"So…"

Meanwhile, Elesis somehow was very enthusiasm on finding out my reaction, which really made me more nervous on saying it.

"N-not bad…good job"

Instantly, Elesis happy face quickly changes into blank and bluntly said.

"Onii-chan Baka"

Argh…I know and I'm sorry that I can't be more honest…

"Master…"

Suddenly, Eve tugged my arm.

"Yes?"

"I feel very uncomfortable"

"Isn't the hat? Sorry but we can't let you out without wearing that or else something troublesome might happen"

"Is that so?"

"Yes so please bear with it ok"

"I understand…"

It's a good thing that she understand, if anyone finds out that a cat turned into a human girl, god knows what will happen to her worst case scenario she will be taken into a lab which is why we need to be very careful.

"Then let's go"

…

…

To be continue~

…

Deo: Sorry I can only type up to 2+k words per chap cause if I exceed from it my brain might overheat but I promise to update it soon but don't worry the next chapter will give the first true introduction about the story progress …you want a preview?

…

Preview…

…

Where am I?

After the strange noises had finally stop, I suddenly found myself alone.

Where is everyone?

The mall used to be crowded with people but I felt no other presence inside the building as if I'm in a very different place.

And while I was so confused, a text announcement instantly flashes on top like screen on my view.

_Battle Start… _

Thus the PET Battle Begins now…

…

…

Deo: now please wait till I make the preview into chapter 3 xD

Oh yeah, if you guys are confuse who's stalking just tell I'll write their names next time at their dialogue.


	3. Chapter 3

Deo: Too much homework! Jeezz give me a break already!

Sighed...Sorry for being noisy all of a sudden but here it is. It's finally finish I made it 4+ words this time cause bit by bit I was able to type in a little time per day due to my hectic school life so let's continue shall we…

…

…

Chapter 3: The Game Begins

…

…

Finally we're here…

It took us about an hour riding the bus and once we got down town, we followed the main street and eventually we arrived at the SM Department Store.

However, because of the summer holidays there were too many people, it was like a festival inside.

"Wow~" (Elesis)

"…" (Eve)

Somehow, my sister Elesis was surprisingly lively once she saw the crowd of people due to the holiday sales and as for Eve well even if she lacks an expression, her eyes widened in amazement since this is her first time coming to the mall but there seems to be some disturbance as we entered.

"Hey look aren't those girls cute" (Girl1)

"Yeah the silver blonde girl looks like a doll how adorable!"(Girl2)

"And the red one is so cute and little, it makes me wanna hug her~" (Girl 1)

My two female companions attract too much attention without them realizing it. Well I kind a guess that this would eventually happens but I didn't expect the combination of the two could lead such an exhibition sight even the same opposite sex were blushing while looking at them with grinning smiles.

Meanwhile, the two young ladies didn't notice any of these, they were pretty much having fun chatting while walking along side with each other.

Elesis was saying things like 'what clothes would you like' and 'starting from now I'll teach you a lot of things'. Even thought that Eve only nodded a few times without saying anything I could tell from there atmosphere that the two were enjoying every bit of their time.

Ahh…seeing these two from the side view was like they were real sisters which strangely gave me the impression of a big sister who is kindly helping her little sister on a shopping trip…in a reverse way of course.

"Elesis where do we start?" (Elsword)

"Hmm…I think we should go buy some casual clothes and sleepwear for Eve, so let's head over to the 3rd floor, I know where to find them" (Elesis)

As expected of my sister, she is very reliable in this kind of things.

…

...

Ladies Wear…

"How about this one" (Elesis)

While we were looking for casual clothes for Eve, Elesis pointed out a white one piece with sleeves that were wide open and a pink lace, which emphasized the girlish-charm of the dress.

It's really cute that I instantly imagined Eve wearing it and without a doubt the white dress will suit her very well.

"Eve do you like it?" (Elesis)

"… I don't know" (Eve)

"Ah, I forgot this is your first time picking clothes but will you try this on" (Elesis)

"Ok…" (Eve)

Eve nodded as she began to stare at the dress that's was in display.

"But then again it would be better to find something else so that you can choose what you might like…Oh I know I'll look at that corner to find some other style" (Elesis)

"Ah wait—" (Elsword)

After muttering to herself, she hurriedly runs off to the other side leaving just the two of us alone.

"…"

"…"

It became quieter…

Sighed…Now what should I do?

As I was thinking, I noticed that Eve was still staring at the dress and shortly she turned towards me.

"…Do you like it?" (Elsword)

"…" (Eve)

It seems that Eve didn't know how to react, well I can't really blame her because it was only just yesterday that she used to be an indoor cat, so it's obvious that she has no knowledge on fashion sense.

But really the dress will look cute on her...should I tell her that? What if I mess up…

I crossed my arms thinking of any best words on how to convey it without resulting to any misunderstanding.

"I think this one will definitely make her cutter, right boyfriend-kun?" (Lady)

"Yup she's definitely be cu—Woah!" (Elsword)

While I was in deep thoughts, a lady attendant came over out of nowhere, wait a sec…

"No, no, no…I am not her boyfriend…!" (Elsword)

I frankly denied it but the lady softly giggled.

She probably thinks I was lying due to my embarrassment behavior.

"Miss, do you want to try this on? There is a fitting room nearby" (Lady)

"…!" (Eve)

"Eh!?"(Elsword)

"Oh my~" (Lady)

As the lady approaches Eve, She suddenly hid herself behind me.

Is she scared of strangers?

"Fufu~ how cute she's like kitty~" (Clerk)

I wryly smiled due to the lady reaction that it did hit the mark, well she is a cat after all.

"Eve it's alright you don't have to be afraid of her" (Elsword)

"Right~ I'm not scary I am just a friendly Nee-chan" (Lady)

Hearing my words and sensing that the lady has no harm intent, Eve timidly peek from behind me.

"…If Master say so" (Eve)

"Eh? Master?" (Lady)

"N-no! it's not like that she—" (Elsword)

"Oh dear customer there's no need to be ashamed there are always a few couples who have this odd fetish~" (Lady)

"Like I said it's not it!, And were not even a couple!" (Elsword)

"Anyway Miss come this way, I will assist you" (Lady)

The lady then took Eve to the nearest fitting room without paying attention to anything that I was saying.

She ignored me…Seriously, why can't anyone listens to me first

Sighed…this is why I told her not to call me master. I really need to fix her behavior towards me or else this misunderstanding will happen again in the near future.

…

…

…Eh? Did I forgot something?

…

….? HOLY SHITT!

"KYYAAH~~!" (Lady)

"!" (Elsword)

I'm so stupid I forgot about her disguise!

As soon as I heard the lady attendant screamed I immediately went to the fitting room

"Eve—!" (Elsword)

And once I reached and saw Eve with the white dress on…She…she was so stunning! As expected the dress made her even cutter wait that's not it…Snap out of it!

Her sunhat have been remove! her neko-mimi is out!

(A/N: Cat ears~)

This is bad…this is really bad!

What should I do should I grab Eve and run away back home?

Or should I—

"K-K-K-KAWAAIII~~!" (Lady)

"Ehh?" (Elsword)

As I was panicking, the lady let out a screeching voice and quickly she grabs over to Eve's hand while the lady's face was full of excitement.

"Onii-chan what happen!" (Elesis)

Meanwhile, Elesis came over while panting heavily maybe due to the loud scream she heard, she quickly runs to the scene.

"Elesis where have you been! Anyway we need to do something about this!" (Elsword)

"Ahem…D-Dear Sir may I ask is this a part of your f-fetish" (Lady)

"Huh?" (Elsword)

The lady softly coughed as she regain back her composer but her face was still red.

"Recently she called you Master is this a part of it that you force her to wear a cat cosplay in public?" (Lady)

"…! Hell no—" (Elsword)

"Yeah, It is all part of Onii-chan kemono-mimi fetish" (Elesis)

(A/N: Literally, animal-ears such as girl with fluffy animal ears from No game no life which is Sora)

"What!? Elesis wha—guah!" (Elsword)

I wanted to stop Elesis from telling nonsense but then she quickly silence me with a quick punch at my solar plexus after that she glared at me saying 'Shut-up and accept it'

"Please as his little sister, I am troubled by my brother's weird hobby so please keep this a secret…" (Elesis)

"Oh…" (Lady)

With puppy eye's, Elesis lowered her head and began to cry, her acting was top notch…Honestly, I am the one who should be crying right now huhu.

"I see…ok I'll stay quite" (Lady)

"Thank you very much!" (Elesis)

"…?" (Eve)

And as for the innocent Eve, she confusedly tilted her head, she had no idea on what was going on and as for me, a new rumor got out.

…

…

(A/N: Coffee break…ok done 2nd half here we go!)

…

…

"Onii-chan? Are you still upset?" (Elesis)

"…" (Elsword)

"Come on if I didn't told her a lie Eve identity will get expose" (Elesis)

"I know…I'm not mad at you so don't worry" (Elsword)

That's right at the first place it was all my fault that I was extremely careless that it lead to a close call situation.

Nonetheless, it was thanks to my clever sister that we manage to avoid it, even if it meant to hurt my ego as a pervert I can manage all of it as long as it for the safety of my family.

Yup as long as it's for the greater cost I won't mind…

"We're here" (Elesis)

"Hmm?" (Elsword)

What…?

…

Ladies Underwear…

I…I have a bad feeling about this…

"Ok since you guys are going inside, somewhere private that a boy like me isn't allowed, I might as well be on my way" (Elsword)

Huh?

Suddenly, before I could leave, Eve tugged my shirt.

"…Don't go" (Eve)

"Eve…what are saying Elesis is with you… you don't need me in there" (Elsword)

"T-that's right, brother also needs to go somewhere else" (Elesis)

I wonder why Eve was so desperately of not letting me go even with her stoic face, I can see in her eyes that she was worried of something.

Worried about what? about strangers?

"Listen…I can't go—"

""Greetings dear customers!"" (Lady 2 & 3)

And again I was interrupted with two lady attendant that appeared out of nowhere, are they like mushroom or something.

"Is the young Miss shy?"

"Is the young Miss scared?"

Ah…this two ladies seems to be twins they have different hair-style, a pony-tailed and braided style but there face looks identical.

And again Eve why are you hiding behind my back, even you too, Elesis!

"T-that startled me…" (Elesis)

"…"(Eve)

""Please come inside we have some new arrivals"" (Twins)

They simultaneously said.

"T-then I'm off" (Elsword)

""Wait!"" (Twins)

" What?!" (Elsword)

"Since the young lady is restless without her boyfriend…"

"…Please accompany her inside as well"

"Huh!" (Elsword)

Before I could escape, the twins quickly caught my arms and dragged me inside the store by force.

…

…

""So Mr. Boyfriend which one do you like?""

"…Err" (Elsword)

"The white one?"

"The black one?"

"E-Excuse me why am I here again?" (Elsword)

Without my consent, I was dragged inside the ladies underwear store and Inside were a lot of delicate cloths that were especially made into a girl's most important clothes such as…Pan—underwear…

"…" (Elsword)

…I am so badly wanted to leave right now but I can't I am being held captive here by these two persistent twins who are presenting me with two colored underwear.

"My~ It is the boyfriend's duty to compliment his girlfriend clothes"

"My~ it is the boyfriend's duty to pick one for his girlfriend"

"What!, Since when did something like that became my duty and more importantly I am not her boyfriend!" (Elsword)

For crying out loud, this is not a manga or a light novel comedy-couple date! Those were only fictions of blissful moments of fun service.

(A/N: Well you are in my Fanfic thought or maybe out there some couples are)

"""Fufu~ Mr. Boyfriend is angry""

They only giggled as both were enjoying teasing me.

"Umm…He isn't really her boyfriend" (Elesis)

"Right…He is not my boyfriend…" (Eve)

Fumu(nod)…That's right please girls explain it to them.

"…He is my Master" (Eve)

Ahh…she bluntly drop another bomb…I really REALLY need to fix that.

""Undertood~!""

Hey! why are you two accepting it right away with sparkle eyes?! As if you both found something very amusingly rare.

"It's not it! Elesis help me out" (Elsword)

"…Sigh" (Elesis)

Oi! Don't easily give up on me now!

"Uhhh…Headache…" (Elesis)

""So which one is it?""

"Tsh…Fine!" (Elsword)

Should I really pick one to make them stop?

L-let's see, the first one on the left was a pure and lovely white dotted with intricate lace flowers

And the second one on the right was a mature, sophisticated black with a hearts decorations.

""So which one is it?""

These girls kept pressuring me by the minute.

…Gulped, Ok then

Once I made my choice, I gradually pointed my trembling finger towards the underwear.

""So it's the white one""

"I am really getting annoyed at this…" (Elsword)

Rather my chest was throbbing fast because of this.

"Onii-chan you're face is so red" (Elesis)

Grrr…Even if you didn't tell me I can tell and I clearly don't want to see my face right now and stop laughing!

…

…

…

…Pant…Pant

Finally, I escaped…

While the twins were busy helping out Eve with Elesis of course, I quickly run away from the store.

Seriously…that was a terrible experience.

I wasted enough time now that I almost forgot one of my own purpose coming here but I think I can still make it.

As I took a deep breath from all the running, I then started to walk to my next destination.

Cyberzone…

The place where gadget and technology stuff are found are in this area and just like any other stores it was crowded with youngsters.

Ok first I need to find a phone repairing shop.

It didn't took me much time that I quickly found one and as I entered, I was then welcomed by a man who looks to be the shopkeeper.

"Oh, Shounen…what can I do for yah?" (Man)

"Hi, I need to check on my phone it seems to have a virus" (Elsword)

"Hmm…Ok then let me see"

As I handed my phone to the man, he then attached it with a USB cable to the computer and began to scan it.

"…Hmm"

"Is there something wrong?" (Elsword)

"No, actually your phone is fine but just to be sure I'll reformat it…is that ok?"

"I guess it can't be helped then…" (Elsword)

…

…

Well then after I got my phone fix, I quickly open it to see if everything was fine and there it is.

The black background with a weird text were gone and was now back to the launcher home but sadly all of my songs, videos and even my games were all been removed…huh?

"What the?" (Elsword)

All of my files including games should be gone now however, there was one installed game remained on my home screen and it was the same game, which causes the main problem from the start.

"PET game…why it is still here?"

…

I continued staring at my phone, to be honest I felt kind a creepy about this game.

However, it was still just a game being terrified from it is ridiculous so… I tapped it once again.

"…"

Then it started, it loaded perfectly and now it was in a language that I can understand.

_Welcome…Logging in progress…_

"…?"

After I log in, the screen appeared to be in a town with some buildings were yet to be unlocked and a home base icon was highlight.

I promptly tapped it and eventually the screen changes inside.

"Eh?"

At that time, I was welcome by something or someone very familiar.

It was Eve…in her original white cat form.

Is this coincidence? But the cat was wearing a bell collar that is very similar to the one I gave to Eve which she still has it.

Err…this is too confusing that I scratched the back of my head trying to think of any reason possible for this.

….No use, I'm bad at thinking I might as well continue playing it.

As I carefully observe the screen, there seem to be some similarities from the other game I played.

_Hp bar…Mp bar…Energy…and_

An Affection bar level? I wonder what's this…

I tapped it and a guide message appeared.

"…"

I read it and it seems to be like this…From the name itself it is an affection level of the pet towards its master or owner and there seems to be three levels with three represent icon.

The Max level: Heart Icon, once reach the pet will have a high loyalty, which will comply to its master's command.

The Mid level: Smiley Icon, once reach the pet will comply but has a chance of disobedient to its master's command.

The Low level: Sad Icon, once reach the pet will not comply to any of the master command.

And the Affection Level of my Eve is at the Max Heart level… However there was still other things that I found strange.

Right on the bottom left where the Log book located where all the things like exp points and some system announcement can be record.

…Huh?

_Log Book:_

_Sleep Mode recovers max Energy_

_Jersey Jacket equipped gained +1 Def_

_Hot Milk recovers max Hp/Mp_

_Lap pillow increased max AL _(A/N: Affection Level)

_Summer Dress Set equipped gained +2 Def/+2 Hp/ +1 Agility _

This is…It can't be right…

Impossible the things that were record here were the very same events that were going on in the real life more specially about Eve who is in her human form.

Wait don't tell me that this game has something to do with Eve turning into human but how is that even possible.

Damn…It's useless I can't think of any logical explanation more like I am not really good at thinking, I might as well meet up with those two and tell them everything that I found out.

…?

As I was about to close the game app, an icon of an axe and sword was highlighted as if it's implementing the starter quest.

Curiously, I wanted to investigate further that I instantly tapped it thus a new screen display shows up which looks like a map.

The map indicates a large continent and has four different colors…

North: Black… West: White…South: Blue…East: Red…

And at the middle of the map has a huge tower castle icon name 'The Babylon'.

I am guessing this is not only an ordinary pet game were you only raise your pet but it is also a game where you fight.

So…what now?

When I took a closer look, a cursor arrow that seems to pin point my current position was in the North Black territory and an Icon of a beast was flickering.

I tapped it…

_Hunting…_

…?

Then after the message changes, the screen began to darken and eventually two emblems were present.

A White Cat and a Black Bird…a Raven?

_Begin Battle Phase?...Yes…No_

Hmm...

I don't know why but there is something that wanted me stop and quickly tap the 'No' yet there is also a part of me that wanted to continue by tapping 'Yes'.

Is this what you call 'Cat's curiosity'?

(A/N: From the metaphor of 'Curiosity Killed the Cat')

…Fine let's do this

I tapped 'Yes'…

_Requesting…_

…

_Battle Challenge Accepted…_

…_010101010110101001011010101010101101011010010101010101010101010101101110001011001010101101010101010_

…_?_

…_010101101000110101010101101010101011101010101001101010101101010101010101010011010_

…?What the hell is this!?

After confirming the battle log, my phone was cover by digital numbers and then with a wild screeching sound those numeric sign overlaps from the boundaries of my phone, they came out making a huge sphere.

Still, no one but me notice the huge digital sphere that was floating on top and shortly after gaining a large size it instantly exploded with countless of numbers of data scattering.

…

…

…Urrghh…

…Wha…What happen…?

I slowly opened my eyes but I can still feel the sting of light that flashes my eyesight…

…Ahh…

I tried to stand up regaining the strength of my knees that I lean over to the wall in order to take my balance.

"What…what was that…Huh? Where is everyone?"

After I recovered, it was already dark if I remember it should only be past 3:30pm yet there is already a full bright moon outside the window glass.

Everyone is gone? Did the mall close already? But what happen to me?

I looked at my phone to check the time but it was off and I can't open it. Therefore, I looked around and then I noticed something very eerie strange…the clock stop, the letters signs were all written reversely. It was like I'm inside of a mirror.

"Where am i?"

…Eh?

Meanwhile, I sense someone was watching me outside the window and when I looked outside, I can only see blackout buildings and empty cold street…but there was something that was bothering me the most

A huge tower that I haven't seen before which I couldn't see the top of it as if it reaches the sky endlessly

*Flap…*

"…?!"

From the dark sky that only lightens by the full moon…I saw someone floating or more like it's soaring through the cold night.

"…Angel?"

Afterwards, it flew so fast towards my direction in such a high speed that it crashes inside in one of the window not far from me.

"…?!"

As I got a clearer view, It was indeed an angel but his wings were jet-black colored that it made me think it was a Dark Angel instead.

"Who are you!…do you know what's going on here?"

"…"

I tried asking him but he coldly ignored me.

…I have a bad feeling about him

As my instinct told me right…the dark angel has a eye-patch on his right eye and some scars on his face, he is dress in black Japanese Western garment and like a samurai he was armed with a sword…a real live Katana.

(A/N: Base from the Hijikata's Shinsengumi western outfit from Hakuoki: Shinsengumi Kitan)

Once he unsheathed it, he raised it against me and with a flap from his wings he disappeared.

…He was already in front of me with the sword heading towards my neck.

…Oh Shit!

However, with the quick reflexes of mine I dodge my head down, the blade only slashes through the strand of my red hair

Why is he suddenly attacking me!

Whatever the reason I can only sense from his cold eye that he intent to kill me without hesitating.

He…he is stronger than me…

Should I run? Should I fight?

But my knees won't get up…I'm frozen like a statue due to the intense fear, it was for the first time that I felt this way.

While I was petrified, the angel of death raised his katana once again hence he was going to cut me down.

…Move! Goddamit move!

ROAARR!

…Eh?

Suddenly, before the sword could even touch me, a loud roar from a beast shouted and as I glanced over to the source, there were two huge flame cat-like beast jumps in front of me.

One is white and one is black both has blazing stripes of flame from their body to their tail which has opposite hue from their base color.

Grr…

Both of them were protecting me and were growling toward the enemy with hostility.

…I was speechless I didn't know what's going on and where these huge cats came from but then I felt someone moving closer from behind.

"I won't let you lay a hand on my Master…"

"Eve…?"

It was Eve, she came and with an emotionless face, she was glaring towards the dark angel.

…

…

To be continue…

…

…

A/N: Phew done…now let me explain something.

About the new character that shows up well you might already guess who is it right? Instead of having him a metal nasod prosthetic arm, I change it to an eye patch because he is basically a raven before in this story and that of his armor equipment is base from the anime I watch earlier that inspires me. But don't worry he is still the same Blade Master we know since he uses more sword attacks.

And as for the huge cats that seems to be Eve's pet or summon?...it's my own version of Moby and Remy…hehe

Anyway thanks for reading…

Next Chapter: The Black Raven VS The Red Lion

Fufu…you excited?... Me too can't wait to type the next one XD

P.S: If I got errors please pardon me on that I'm already tired…


	4. Extra Chapter

Deo: Yo! Thanks everyone for the 844 views and even your reviews that are insanely inspires me…huhu I think I'm gonna cry in joy on this…I'm not gay ok this is manly tears Q.Q

Anyway this is an extra chapter that I made before going to X-mas vacation to my grandparents house, sadly I can't update my story there cause we promise to enjoy our family bond without sticking to much to our gadgets as possible.

And also…

To: The Great Crossover War

-Eve is a house cat, so who's the lion? I did hint it on the previous chapter 'Red Lion' right.

So Elsword is going to be the Red Lion?

- that my friend will be answered on how and why in the next chapter.

Therefore, see you guys on January and Merry X-mas everyone enjoy your holiday to the fullest :D

…

…

Extra Chapter: Flash Memories

Now before we continue to the main event.

Let me tell you guys a story three years ago, a story of two cats.

A mother cat and her young kitten that resides peacefully under a small bridge.

…

…

"Mother, where are you going?"

The young kitten asked while noticing her mother who was about to leave their home.

"Dear, don't worry I'll be out for a moment to get some food, now be a good kitty and stay here okay?"

"Yes…Mother"

As the mother cat stroke the cheek of her young with hers, she soon left her alone while instructing her not to follow her or even leave the bridge. She was worried that the outside world was still a dangerous place for her young to walk.

Therefore, the mother cat went out on its own to hunt for food for them to survive.

…

…

Unfortunately, after waiting for hours until the sun retires the mother cat didn't return home…

Still the young kitten waited for her mother to come back believing that she'll be alright with a food for them to share, the young kitten waited patiently while enduring the pain of hunger. The only thing she wish was her mother to come back home safely.

As the cold night passed it was difficult for the young to sleep without her mother but as soon as fatigue caught her she eventually fallen to a dream, a dream were she saw her mother apologizing for leaving her alone in such an early time.

The mother cat could only wish that someone would take care of her young in her place that's why she told her to go find someone to take care of her if possible she wish for her to survive. The young started to cry, running as she chased her mother that soon disappear from the light that the young couldn't follow her anymore.

Afterwards, the dream ended the young fragile kitten cried all night until morning came and after a day pass the young finally calmed down and decided to venture the big outside world for the first time.

And so she did…

However, it wasn't easy for a kitten to wander around, cars were frightening her that she fret back to her home. Soon enough she tried again until she meet gigantic people that were busy walking down the street.

Due to hunger, the young thought to beg food from them hence she confronted these people but sadly, they only ignored the poor kitty like it doesn't exist.

However, the kitten never gave up she wanted to prove that she will survive to make her mother proud of her therefore, she continued begging confronting anyone until she was beaten.

"So annoying get away!"

"Nya!"

A stranger mercilessly kicked the young like it was nothing for him to be concern about.

_It…Hurts…Mother…I'm scared…_

The young wimped for her mother to come but she knows well that her mother already left her and since she has receive the harsh treatment from the outside, she was scared to approach anyone fearing that they might hurt her again.

…

Days has passed the young begun to weaken due to its hunger, exhaustion and even the fear that keeps accumulating inside her.

And then one day it rain…

The young thought that wherever her mother was, she was crying for her like the raindrop that gradually falls down heavily. Not long, after walking aimlessly the kitten found a shelter inside a slide from the playground nearby.

But even if she manage to survive the storm, what will happen to her afterwards?

I guess I will soon meet my mother again…I'm glad…mother…

The young said while for the last time she cried.

…

"Phew~ think about bad timing…damn my clothes are soaking wet"

While on a sudden moment, the kitten noticed that a stranger came inside that had also taken shelter from the rain.

"Hmn? What do we have here? A white kitty huh…sorry for bothering you, won't you mind sharing your place with me"

The red boy smiled acting friendly to the small kitty. Then he noticed it was awfully shaking.

_Is it scared? Maybe it doesn't want me here…but the rain is still heavy I can't go outside yet._

The boy was troubled while scratching his cheek on what to do.

_Wait why am I so concern…its only a cat…_

The boy once again looked back to the little kitty then he gradually crouch down.

"Come here"

He gently stretched out his hand trying to tame it but the kitten only hissed it and slowly backs away.

It didn't work huh should I just leave it be…

Once the storm calms down the boy was planning to leave the kitty, it was already trembling in fear from him, which is basically instinct for an animal to be very cautious of stranger like him but…

He felt something strange that he cannot leave it alone, the small cat was intensely shaking and the weather is bad. There is also a chance of flooding which will surely be a big trouble for the little one.

"Maybe I should take it with me until the storm stops afterward I'll return it back here."

And with that the red hair boy settled on to temporally pick the kitty.

"Ouch!"

In response, the kitty bites his hand.

"Guah…"

The boy groaned in pain while he was trying to carry the kitty into his arms but he didn't hit back or hurt the kitty instead he tolerate the sharp teeth that was piercing his hand, then he realized that the kitty was burning in fever.

He begun to panic and instantly he covered the kitty with his uniform coat. And once the rain weakens, the boy immediately runs straight back home were his little sister greeted him but soon found out that her brother brought an unexpected guest which she too panic once she learn the situation from her brother.

After a week of caring and treating the kitten back to health, the two siblings made a decision to adapt the kitty thus the boy gave her, her very precious name.

Eve…

…

…End to be continue…

…

A/N: Well that's it…I really am not good at writing drama cause I hate crying but I did all I got on this story which originally the same way how I picked up my pure white cat Shiro…oh his a male thought…not entirely the same, I added a few lines so I guessed its ok.

Here are their ages:

Elsword: 17 (LK)

Elesis: going 14 (Haven't decided yet on what job)

Eve: …3? She's a cat here you know (CN)


	5. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I just came back home from the countryside…and it's a good thing there was a wifi signal so I was able to wander around in different stories. I really missed my PC but now I miss the green fresh environment.

Anyway this is my first time writing an action chapter so please don't expect too much :/

…

…

Chapter 4: Battle Start

…

…

Elesis POV

"I think we bought too much…"[Elesis]

I mumbled with a troubled face apparently, I am sitting to a bench at the sidewalk while holding and surrounded by shopping paper bags.

I am currently waiting for my brother Elsword while resting my aching feet from all the walking after buying some clothes and stuff for my new…sister?

I suddenly felt shy about that idea that my faced slightly redden.

It all happened three years ago, when my brother came home with a sick kitten in his arms. It was small and weak that we thought it might die if we let it be so once I knew the condition I immediately called a Vet by the phonebook and panicky I ask for instruction on how to take care a sick baby animal.

Therefore, we took turns to nurse the poor kitty until she was back to her lively self and since the kitty had already made a bond with us. I pleaded my brother if we could keep it thankfully, he had already planned on adopting her but then our Dad strongly refused on keeping her saying that it will need a lot of responsibility to look after it…or maybe because we found out that Dad has a great allergy to animal hair.

However, since I never gave up persisting we finally convince our stubborn Dad to adopt Eve into the family and shortly Dad got sick and immediately was rush to the hospital.

…

Dad didn't die of course but because of the ridiculous condition he has, he went back to the mountain to get rid of his weakness well that story will be told next time.

From then on, I was truly happy that we have Eve, whenever I go around the house to do chores Eve would accompany me even during my sword practice in our wide field garden, Eve was attentively watching me while nodding her head up and downward from every swing of my bamboo sword.

She was cute and lovely

That's why I had never treated Eve as a simple pet, for me she was like a younger sister who follows me around, it would be nice if she really is my sister.

…

Nonetheless, I didn't expect that my wish did came true and the fact that I was so surprisingly please with it, I went on buying stuff for her by using the gold credit card that was meant to use in time of crisis.

Well this is a crisis time…I do hope Dad would understand.

While making a bitter smile, I glanced at the silver blonde girl that was sitting next to me.

She has this emotionless face but cute feature like a doll, she's very beautiful despite being a cat, honestly when I first saw her with my brother…I was extremely mad I thought my stupid brother really did bring a girl last night and did something bad.

However, after hearing everything from my brother, at first I suspected it as a stupid alibi that brother was making up. It was truly impossible for a cat to transform into a girl but after taking some thoughts, I soon acknowledge it once I felt a warm fondness to the girl like I already known her for a long time.

Eve is still Eve only different but no matter what she is still part of my family…

Besides, I always wanted to have a little sister but having an older one isn't so bad…

Wait should I start calling her Nee-san?

"…"[Elesis]

Sigh…somehow I am still embarrassed of it but maybe someday I might call her without any formality.

Yup that's right I should take my time…

"Huh?...Eve-san is there something wrong?" [Elesis]

Alarmed, Eve had suddenly stood up from the bench.

"…Master is in danger"[Eve]

"Eh? Onii-ch—!"[Elesis]

But before I could ask what she was talking about. Eve…had suddenly vanish from my sight…She was nowhere to be found

…

…

…

Present…ELsword POV

…

"Master…please escape as quickly as possible" [Eve]

"What?! why would I do that!" [Elsword]

After I was save by Eve's companion she suddenly ask me to ran away and leave her.

There's no why I would leave her alone while facing 'that'.

"Master please…"[Eve]

Eve said with a concerning yet strong tone that I eventually realized what she was trying to say and because of it, I irritatingly clenched my fist out of anger

"Is he strong?"[Elsword]

Eve didn't reply, instead she was maintaining her gaze at the enemy in front. She might have sense how strong the enemy is, that I noticed her white tail was slightly twitching due to the strong hostility she senses.

Even if I don't have the same senses I could clearly tell how strong and powerful the enemy is by simply feeling the heavy air around him.

Without a doubt, he is definitely a monster…

Shit, right now I am still cowering in fear just by staying here…Damn it what's wrong with me!

"Master it's ok…"[Eve]

Eve calmly said while stretching her hand forward.

In response, the two hellcats spirits gather to her command. The twin beast eventually began to flare with flames distinct to their color, they were burning turning into scorching flames of white and black.

Finally, from their cat figure they bond and materialize together to form a mystic great sword, which continuously it floats in mid air, Eve isn't wielding it, it simply follows her hand gesture therefore with an extended hand Eve pointed the sword toward the enemy.

As I was left in daze from the scene, a computerize text has suddenly appeared in my view.

[Genesis Sword Materialized]

What?

It was some sort of a description info regarding to skill activation but before I could fully read the details.

"No matter what, I will protect you so please use this chance to run" [Eve]

"Wait!" [Elsword]

Eve quickly kicks off the floor and initially launches to attack. In response to her dare move, the black-winged man flutter his jet-black wings which releases a strong gust of wind, as he soars forward.

Soon the two demi-beast crashes in between.

They continue countering each other that I observed some of Eve's attack were very familiar, she may have control the sword with her hands but the pattern of her swings and thrust it was very similar to our style, the Sieghart Secret Sword-style.

How did she learn it?

However, as I watch carefully Eve techniques weren't exactly the same. The Seighart Sword –style has always concerns more in strength than speed. Eve uses her body reflex with an incredible agile acrobat and with the coordination of her body kinematics, she was able to cover her lack of strength by infusing countless strike in one point.

It was an amazing match between two great fighters but as for me, all I could do is watch…

How could I run? knowing that someone especially Eve was fighting for my sake…I could not bear such disgraceful act of leaving a girl while I run for my life

But what should I do?

Tch..Damn it!

Furiously, I punched the floor with my fist knowing how weak I am, I started to hate myself for not doing anything.

Even if the fight was equal, I might become a burden to her yet I don't want to run or do nothing.

Should I just believe in her and wait until she defeated him…

…

…

No…

I'm such an idiot, it seems the fight is equal but it's not. I can tell that Eve has already given her full power yet the enemy was still holding back some of his own.

The enemy…was only testing her, he can easily parry Eve's attack and from the adjusting maneuver of his wings, he can evade critical attacks while maintain his composure without breaking his battle stance.

Moreover, as the fight continues Eve was having difficulty to keep up. The enemy's sword attack became sharper and harder to follow. Eve may be fast but the enemy's sword is much faster and stronger.

She has no chance of winning...

Eventually the enemy finally found an opening that he swiftly deflected her sword followed by a quick turn hitting with the right wing to her stomach.

"Kyah!" [Eve]

Eve groaned as she has blown away from the impact making the great sword fall and stab the ground.

This is bad!

Without making a stop, the enemy quickly recovered and soon he commence to give the final blow to Eve

"EVEEE!"[Elsword]

…

...

…

Eve POV

…

What is your wish?

My wish?

That night before I had change so much a voice rang into my dreams.

Baffled from a strange dream, the voice only asked me of what I desire, which I promptly reply what came to my mind.

"I want to be with him…" [Eve]

Master has always been there for me, he had save me from the death door and had given me more that I could ask for, he gave me the reason to live yet what do a cat like me can do for him in return.

…That's right Master have always been sad..

He had always complained of having no friends. He was lonely because others couldn't understand him…

So I wanted to be his friend…I wanted to be someone important to him…that is why I wanted to stay beside him

"Master…"[Eve]

…

…

Unfortunately, I am still weak…right now I can't even protect him from the raven, he was so strong and powerful that all of my attacks were completely defended but atleast if I could take the pain and save my Master then…

I guess that will be fine too…

I then tightly closed my eyes as I wait for the pain

…

…?

But the pain didn't come…

"…why?"[Eve]

Once I opened my eyes, Master had stopped the blade with his bare hands, he caught the blade that supposedly should have dealt the end of the game.

Meanwhile, my nose twitched, as I smell a slight fresh blood, which I realized Master's lip was bleeding.

"Maste—" [Eve]

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" [Elsword]

With a loud shout, I instantly shuddered. It was the first time he yelled at me.

He's angry…

Maybe because I am so useless…that I made him hurt himself.

"Eve…From now on you are no longer my pet!" [Elsword]

"…Stop"[Eve]

I don't want to hear it, I don't want to be hated so please, Master stop!

"— That's why become my partner[Equal] instead!" [Elsword]

"…Eh"[Eve]

"Eve you have always been a part of my family, that's why you don't need to treat yourself different from me or to Elesis…—Tch!" [Elsword]

As his hand held the blade, with all his might, he shoved it away making the raven to retreat.

"…To think you could seize my blade" (?)

"Finally you talk, sorry to disappoint you but you will have to face me first before you could even harm her" [Elsword]

"Master…"[Eve]

"Eve I already told you not to call me that"[Elsword]

"…sorry"[Eve]

"Sigh…Listen I am not mad so why not we beat that guy up and quickly go back home~"[Elsword]

He gave a warm smile while stretching his hand that suddenly I recalled back the memory three years ago were the same image of the red head boy.

I couldn't helped not to smile that a single drop of tear fell from my eye as I reach out his gently hand.

That's right no matter what I will be with him, no longer my master but an equal being.

Once I held his hand, I suddenly felt something strange, a burning sensation was throbbing inside of me.

…

…

Elsword POV

…

What the heck is this!?

As I was about to help Eve to stand up, my body felt hotter so much that something was wrong, it was like I'm on fire.

"Ahh!"[Eve]

"Eve! What's wrong!"[Elsword]

With a red faced, Eve collapse that I immediately embrace her, she was burning in fever.

"Eve—!"[Elsword]

[Skill conditions attained…unlocking in progress]

"!?" [Elsword]

After the system log appeared, Eve's bell collar begun to flicker that soon a metallic chain sprout out, which eventually extended in such length to where it circled us. The chain then releases red-hot flames that wrapped us like a cocoon.

I thought I was going to get burn from it, but it didn't the flames were only tepid it has gently feeling into it and shortly afterwards, the tip of the chain swiftly approaches towards my neck.

"GYYAAUHH!"[Elsword]

In that instant, I felt a scorching burn at my neck…it was very painful like a heated iron that forcibly touches the skin.

"AHHH!"[Elsword]

…

…

[Beast King Series unlocked]

[Passive: Burning Heart]

[Passive: Nemean Defense]

[Active: Double Slash]

[Active: Final Strike]

(A/N: These skills are not entirely the same one with the game, I will discuss these skills next time)

Wha…what just happen?

After the burn feeling subside, I then touch my neck to my surprised I was wearing a spike choker with a short broken metal chain attach to it.

When did I wear it?...more importantly where is Eve!

I soon realized that Eve was missing, I desperately looked around but instead I found something very astonishing.

I saw my own reflection from a glass window nearby, and from there everything about myself was all different from what I to remember.

I still have the same red haired color but my eyes...they were amber gold with sharp black iris like a wild beast not only that my ears they became fluffy and I have a tail!

"What happen to me!"[Elsword]

When I looked at myself my clothes have change too, I'm wearing a red long leather coat with a collar gold fur.

…!

Meanwhile, the enemy rashly made a surprise attack but it failed, I reacted in time and shield it with my arm.

Strange…my arm wasn't cut…is it because of the coat.

"To think a cat turn to a lion…and also a King-class?" (?)

"…"[Elsword]

"From the way you stop me, it seem you have gotten stronger" [?]

"I don't know but maybe I am"[Elsword]

With a snicker, I reply while I repelled the blade with just an arm

Weird even though he's technically strong, I was able to defend myself. Somehow, my body feels very different, I can sense my hot-boiled blood rushing through my entire body. Also, my senses have also drastically sharpen, even if the opponent was a bit far I was able to hear his breathing, the rustling sound of his movement and his calm beating heart.

But most of all…I was excited, last time I was afraid of his death cold eyes but now that fear vanish like it was nothing instead…right now all I could think of is to how will I devour my prey.

"Name…I haven't heard your name before"[?]

"Well that's because you keep attacking me without even asking" [Elsword]

"My apology..." [?]

To think that this person is surprisingly honest…

"Anyway my name is Elsword… apparently I don't know anything but right now all I understand is that I need to defeat you, that is why you should properly remember my name"

"Is that so…then I'll look forward into it…as for the reward of earning 'our' interest, here is my name [The Sky Storm Emperor]…Raven"

…

…

End continue on next chapter

…

A/N: sadly I have reach my words limit so see you guys next time and Happy New Year~

P.S: Sorry for errors or such

Next Chapter will be the final end of the battle…who will win?


	6. Chapter 5

Deo: It's here and the first battle conclusion is here, so have you guess who will win haha we shall see!

P.S: you guys might get confuse cause I'll be switching Elsword POV into another so please bear with me

To or Nyaa(not sure)

Thank you for always giving me such inspire word and suggestion and also about putting name on the dialogue, well I don't mind since someone requested it.

Anyway to my viewers thank you very much :D

…

…

Chapter 5: Battle End

Elsword POV

…

I finally declared war against my enemy known as Raven who's actually like a dark angel.

Somehow he seems different before…right, from the beginning he was holding back most of his power however he made sure to deliver fatal attacks to defeat us, it was like he didn't want to waste much energy on fighting and wanted to end the game in one strike.

Actually I'm not angry at all, I do understand it because I used to fight like that if the enemy was disappointedly weaker than me, I hold back cause it was really boring to let out all of the fire power into just a small fry.

Indeed…I am not angry however hurting someone like a girl especial someone dear to me, well that's a different issue I am incredible furious, to him and to myself for letting Eve fight alone.

That's why no matter what I'll defeat him whatever the cost…

…

Nonetheless, I can't seem to find Eve, after my strange transformation into a lion demi-beast. Eve was nowhere to be found.

Where is she?

Somehow I can sense she's nearby and strangely I can feel she's safe but where

I'll have to find her but right now I need to finish what we started.

Therefore, I reached out my hand toward the great sword, which has been stab to the floor not far.

"Come"[Elsword]

I commanded and eventually the sword glowed in red aura afterward it disappeared and came to my hand in an instant.

Once I held it firmly the white base of the sword fuse into flames and change its hue into red crimson while the center remain black.

I then raised and pointed the sword to the enemy. As I closed my eyes concentration my mind, I took a deep breath before making a move.

Alright…this is it!

"HYYYAAAA!"[Elsword]

Once I opened my eyes, I quick charged forward to the enemy.

"…"[Raven]

On the other side, Raven smiled as if he was please about the battle that was about to come and with a kick from the ground followed by the flap of his wings, he soared toward me.

Not long then, we clash with our sword with our pride in the line.

…

…

…

[You're smiling…]

Is it?

[Hehe…you are]

Maybe I am…

[I'm glad, it's been a while since I saw you like that…]

…Indeed, it's been a while since I fought someone with a great caliber, at first, I thought he was a weakling hiding from the back of a woman.

[Well you did use [Bird of Prey] on him to make him shudder…]

It can't be helped an unknown challenger had suddenly challenge us yet I didn't expect that he turnout to be a King.

[Hmm…from the start the only one who can challenge us in this days are both King and Emperor Ranks…Moreover I didn't know Elsword is a Tamer Master, truly I was so surprise and there Series skill is quite unique too]

You know him?

[Just a bit, his very infamous you know…fufu to think there is a King nearby]

I see then shall I fight him with all I got, Master?

[It's ok, go on and fight to your heart content and Raven]

Yes?

[I told you before didn't I? calling me a Master is a no no…since you're special to me]

…

[Hey what are you smiling about!]

…My apology…Rena-sama

…

…

Elsword POV

…

The clashed between us continues, as our sword meets each other making a metallic rasping sound echoed around us together with a strong collision force that made the battlefield into a thunderstorm.

"Talons Break!" [Raven]

With a gust from his wings, Raven launches himself to the air and eventually he dives down with a double strike.

"…guuh!"[Elsword]

I then quickly held my sword strongly to block it but his skill was powerful that it blows me away.

"You're quite resilient" [Raven]

"Well thanks…you're skill isn't so bad" [Elsword]

But seriously I could have been cut into piece if it weren't from my defense.

Damn his strong…but still I won't let myself lose

"Haahh!"[Elsword]

As I grip my sword strongly with my hands, I rashes forward once again.

*Cling…Cling*

Our battle continues and after a few encounters, I then noticed something.

…!?

As the clashing of the sword resound, his sword has become more sharper and stronger however I could sense and predict where his sword could land.

Is this what they call animal instinct?

Amazing…it was like I can tell where to strike and block at the same time.

"Looks like you've grown accustom of your own power… I guess I'll have to be more serious…Wind Blade!...Ha!" [Raven]

"Wha—!" [Elsword]

Upon shouting some sort of skill, the katana, which Raven wields was soon cloak with sharp strong winds and with a slash from his sword it unleash a razor wind toward me.

Fortunately, I leap right away to evade it that only pass through and cuts down a concrete wall cleanly.

Shit! What the hell is that!

Meanwhile, Raven prepares another attack as he soars once more and swiftly rashes his sword, which was still covered by strong winds.

"Tch…Huh?!"[Elsword]

[Dodge…]

When I was about to block his wind sword, I suddenly heard a familiar voice, it was Eve. I didn't know where it came from but because of her message I quickly dodge Raven's attack.

"Haa..haa—"[Elsword]

The floor was split opened from its sharp impact.

"For a moment there you've change your movement and by dodging my attack was the right one" [Raven]

Something was different from that skill it's not just it could release razor winds but something else. Besides, I think I heard Eve inside my head.

[That's because I really am…]

…

[…?]

WHHATT!?

[Noisy…]

Eve!? Wait how did you end up in my head!

[I do not know…my conscious was already inside when I woke up]

…T-that's very complicate to believe…anyway are you alright?

[Yes…]

I see that's good to know, I'm relief I thought something happened to you…Wait a sec

[…?]

If you're inside my head then—

[Yes, it seems I can share your thoughts and senses too]

Wah!, are you serious!

[Too loud…]

S-sorry…

[Mast—E-Elsword-sama…please be careful our enemy is dangerous]

Right, I can see that…Anyway, -sama? Why are you being so formal it's the same thing as calling me Master

[You're picky…how troublesome…]

Huh?...Ahh, nevermind…let's talk about this later, right now we have a fight to settle.

[I understand and as for the skill: Wind Blade has the ability to ignore defense, blocking it is futile]

Is that so…how did you manage to know that?

[…I analyzed it]

That's incredible!

[I-it's nothing to be praise about…]

Ok, then I'll leave my back to you so let's win this game once and for all

[Yes!]

…

…

…[3rd POV]

"Hmm…?" [Raven]

After a few moment of silence, Elsword straighten his posture once more yet something has greatly changed him. His form was firm strongly standing while his gold-amber eyes were flaring with a determination to win.

Ahh…finally a fight which I long for.

Raven then held up his wind sword tightly pointing it toward the warrior in front of him.

"Come show me what you've got!" [Raven]

"I will—HAA!"[Elsword]

In the same time both fighters kicked the ground and once they were close enough they simultaneously swing their sword with a clash, pushing each other within their full strength.

"Hypersonic Stab!" [Raven]

"…guah!"[Elsword]

Raven dashes and unleashes a fury of unseen slashes making Elsword difficult to dodge and parry since there were already damage done with Wind Blade effect into it however, thanks to that a buff defense type was activate due to receiving numerous hits.

[Divine Warrior activated…Elsword-sama now!]

"Double Slash!"[Elsword]

"What!…Argh!"[Raven]

[Bleed effect]

In a blink of an eye, Elsword executes two consecutive slashes and from its last hit, it activates a bleeding effect to the enemy.

"Not bad…" [Raven]

Raven seems fine but his chest was bleeding because of the wound inflicted.

Therefore, he had no other choice but to retreat thus he flew away towards the gallery of the mall, which provides a huge space for him to fly. Raven knew well how the narrow hall had made him disadvantage that's why he choose a more wide area for him to fight in full power

"Come back here!"[Elsword]

[Wait…]

In response, Elsword chased after him, he didn't realize it was a trap. A wide space where a free wing foe can easily move and soars in the air while attacking his prey to his advantage. As for him, Elsword has the lower hand of the battle even after Eve warned him of it, it was already too late and he was already lure in a cage.

[Don't act hasty…remember our enemy has a great advantage in wide open space so please put it in mind]

S-sorry I guess I'm really fired up thatI forgot about it

[Sigh…anyway be careful]

…

…

Inside the open space area, Elsword looked up to see his enemy a dark angel known as Raven was soaring freely.

"To think that you lure me into this place is like your telling me that you're afraid of me"

Elsword taunted, even if the enemy has great advantage to the place, he made sure he won't lose his composure no matter what.

"Say what you'd like…in a battle, in order to win you must prepare and use everything to make your prey succumb to your might…and survive"

_Survival of the fittest…_

_The strong shall live and the weak shall die…However, Those who change and adapt can live forever…_

(A/N: From Charles Darwin)

…

"Spread! Black Storm Blades!" [Raven]

"..!"[Elsword]

As Raven shouts, his wings instantly spread out and from the black wings a few feathers was pluck out then this feathers transform into a dozen blades and with a strong wave from his wings, the blades fired toward his prey, the red beast.

"Damn it!...Argh!" [Elsword]

Elsword quickly runs, evaded and even blocked it but unfortunately, some of them pass through leading to some cuts into his coat, face and arms.

...Only a scratch?, other than [Winter Wolf] so far this one had manage to tolerate all of my attacks.

…Interesting

Raven thought as he made a grin smile out of amusement. He admit that even if his opponent is a King class, he already have a great potential and by knowing how strong he will be once he reach the Emperor class, he couldn't helped not to be please.

Just thinking of it made Raven break all the chains that was holding him from going all out.

So once again, Raven flapped his huge wings and quickly headed toward Elsword who haven't recovered yet.

"Storm Tornado!"[Raven]

As he was closed enough, Raven instantly spins like a tornado gathering strong winds and from the center of its eye was the sharp deadly tip of his blade that rapidly approaching Elsword.

Elsword gasped as he saw the huge tornado that is coming to his direction.

Shit! Dodging that is impossible!

However, Elsword didn't gave up, he quickly raised and held his great sword, giving all his strength to block it.

"GYAA!" [Elsword]

[Elsword-sama!]

Eventually, the strong force of the tornado pushes him but still he made a firm stand against it.

"AAAHH!" [Elsword]

Elsword gave everything he had to block it but unlike him, the great Genesis sword couldn't handle it any longer until it slowly cracked and shattered.

"…Argh!"

Losing his great sword, Elsword was soon devoured by the fierce winds from the tornado until it crashes to the ground and from its impact, he was instantly thrown away crashing straight to the wall.

"Guah…!"

Elsword groaned painfully while spitting blood from his mouth, he can feel that his inside has taken damage and some of his bones were broken.

…Tch...guah!

[E-Elsw—]

I'm ok…I-I can still stand.

Kneeling to his feet, Elsword stood up once again. He then glares back to his opponent who was standing steadily while his wings were folds but then suddenly…

"Kuh..hehe..he" [Elsword]

"…?"[Raven

"Hahahaha!" [Elsword]

Baffled, from the sudden cries of laughter, Raven thought if his enemy has lost his mind.

"I wonder…yup this is the first time I got in very pinch situation…hehe damn it hurts" [Elsword]

"Why are you laughing?"[Raven]

"I don't know maybe I'm just happy" [Elsword]

"…"[Raven]

[A..are you…ok?]

In the midst of chaos, Eve let out a concern tone asking if Elsword was alright. She can tell how greatly he was injured how it hurt so much that he was shaking, because she too shares the same pain. However she couldn't understand why he was happy laughing to his heart content as if he had break loose from a cage.

Hey…Eve if you know every thoughts in my head… do you know why I'm happy right now?

[…Yes but I don't understand...]

Right me too but do you know why I quit swordsmanship

[…]

It's because it was boring…

…

…

…

Elsword Sieghart…

If anyone could describe him during his childhood, well he was incredible strong.

In the way of the sword, he isn't a genius like his younger sister Elesis instead he has a fierce strong will. He was very hard-working, everyday he swings bamboo sword over and over again until he master a certain technique.

Every day he always seek out to become stronger than before, all because he wanted to used it to protect those who were weaker than him.

Until finally, at the age 12 he surpassed the Sieghart Sercet Art by making it more stronger. He was able to modify its arts into his own style and on that day, others began to fear him.

The real reason behind those fearful eyes, was because of the fierce beast they saw inside him.

At first, he did all of those training to build up his strength just to protect but soon after fighting numerous times, He was craving for more…

Unknowingly to him, the more he fights the more he craves from it, the excitement of fighting strong enemies the pleasure from when he attain victory from crashing them.

Nevertheless, all he wanted was to protect but in the eyes of the others, he was like a wild beast raging furiously hence, he was isolated and was left alone, if it wasn't for his family he would had gone mad but thanks to his father and sister, he decided to stop…

Ever since then his excuse has been the same…'Because it was boring'

…

…

Back to the present…

Looks like I can no longer use Genesis…

[Are you sure Elsword-sama?]

Seriously…Eve I don't like to be called like that too

[…But]

It's alright if we want to win, we have no choice but to use that.

[I…understand…]

…Damn I think my right shoulder got dislocated.

[…]

Don't worry one hand is enough…

…

Once again, Elsword stood firmly while his enemy Raven was patiently waiting for him.

"You shouldn't have stood up…it would be better for you to surrender already" [Raven]

"…Sorry but I can't"[Elsword]

"I see…to be honest I too didn't want such an end…therefore I'll have to bring you down quickly"[Raven]

"Hahaha same idea here…I rather fight till the very end" [Elsword]

With that said, Elsword clenched the broken handle of his Genesis sword he raised it over his head, ignoring the pain he gather all his remaining strength and with a loud voice he called out.

"Exitus Blade!"[Elsword]

The broken sword immediately flares from white to dark crimson blaze that eventually crawl it's flames to the missing part and soon the broken sword had transform into a different type of sword.

The blade was more darker with a red dyed at the center. Unlike the Genesis sword, the Exitus has an ominous aura around it, as if it's a demonic sword with a curse on it.

Yet Elsword held it firmly while the sword glowed in dark-crimson color like it was confirming its owner.

"Alright…" [Elsword]

Elsword took a deep breath and eventually he suddenly disappears in Raven's sight.

"What!"[Raven]

"Destructive Art: Spiral Blast!"[Elsword]

In an instant, a giant wave of black spark straightly greeted Raven, as he was unprepared he quickly used his wings to shield from it.

"Urgh—!"[Raven]

"I'm not done yet…Destructive Art: Mega Slash!" [Elsword]

With a strong heavy attack, Elsword charged his sword towards his enemy defense and finally he break through it.

"…Black Storm Blades!"[Raven]

Raven then quickly activates his own skill firing dozens of blades towards Elsword but…

"Haa!"[Elsword]

With a great swing from his sword, Elsword unleashed a wide dark-crimson flames to the blades that it all quickly burns into nothing.

Raven was deeply shocked, not from the dark flames that devoured his blades but from the great strength Elsword has shown. He was already injured and beaten yet somehow he still has the power to fight. Moreover, his attacks was more heavy and powerful that is was very different from the skills he used before and because of that cold sweat flowed down to his temple

At that time, Raven felt fear…

"Double Slash!"[Elsword]

"..ugh!"[Raven]

[Bleed Effect]

Again, Raven was caught by his attack and from the last hit he was blown away as he fell to the ground.

"Guah…y-ou, how can you still fight in that condition yet you can still stand and also… your skills are unexpectedly formidable " [Raven]

Raven said while trying to stand up, his wound was bleeding due to the effect and from the attack he receive earlier his upper clothes where tattered and burned, still just like Elsword he stood up.

"You're right, supposedly it's impossible for me to fight but thanks to my blade I was able to eliminate the pain…"[Elsword]

"What?"[Raven]

"Exitus Blade has the ability to eliminate anything into nothing, even my own pain…too bad it can't heal me but it's good enough for me to fight back" [Elsword]

Upon hearing all his words, Raven widened his eyes, he was amazed how determine his foe was or maybe shocked how his foe had gone mad.

When it comes to any living being the pain indicates a warning stimuli of danger to the body into the brain as a result the brain limits the body to avoid further harm or injury.

Therefore, eliminating pain is like abolishing the limit itself, which the body can exceed to more higher capacity than its norm however, once the body continually ignored pain, muscle tear, bone crashes and severe wounds, without pain the body will eventually die.

"You really are an interesting fellow"[Raven]

"Thanks…but honestly I need to finish this, you see I'm already tired and I want to go home now"[Elsword]

"Hahaha…very well let us make an end into it" [Raven]

Once again, the decisive moment has finally come as Elsword made a stance to attack once more.

Of course seeing how bad his body is, even without the sense of pain he still knows how critical his condition is however, he has no plan on dying here that's why he needs to end the match quickly.

Elsword once again took a deep breath and as he exhaled he charge forward to his enemy who currently waits for him to come.

"Final Strike!"[Elsword]

…

…

…

With this it's ove—

[Watch out!]

"…Wah!"[Elsword]

Unfortunately, Elsword was wrong, thinking that the match was over sadly it wasn't after the collision of their sword. Elsword was surrounded by dark winds, and within a blink of eye countless of flashed of lights had slashed his body making the blood from the cuts gushed out and eventually he collapsed.

…Da..m.n..…Wha…

Even if the pain was still suppress, Elsword couldn't move a muscle, his eyes were beginning to blur and as he stares the ceiling. A black silhouette appeared in his view.

…I see I lost

Guah…What a monster…

Elsword throw blood from his mouth while watching the monster that's soars above.

He didn't understand or realize how he had lost but the only thing he remember was a pair of 3 jet-black wings and a raven long black hair.

Then he turned his head to his side and saw someone very familiar, it was Eve in her cat form.

How…?

"You should thank her"[Raven]

"…?"[Elsword]

"You avoided the attack which I aim toward your heart but in a nick of time your partner saves you"[Raven]

"E..Eve.."[Elsword]

As I try to stretch out my arm toward Eve, which I couldn't reach her, Raven had gradually lands besides her.

"Do..nt hur..t"[Elsword]

"There's no need to worry, the match has already ended" [Raven]

Raven said as he gently picked up the small white cat into his arms and shortly he walks near to Elsword side while placing the cat beside him.

"You can rest now…"[Raven]

"…"[Elsword]

"Once you've gotten stronger, let us have a match again [Beast King] Elsword" [Raven]

With that, Raven flew away while the dim of light in my eyes slowly fades and then finally loss my conscious.

…

…

…

"On…"

…

"Nii…"

…

"Onii-chan!"

…?

"Onii-chan…Onii-chan wake up!"

"…Huh?"

Once I opened my eyes, I quickly saw my sister who was crying.

"Onii-chan! Wahh!"

"Wait, Elesis?"

Elesis who was now crying had suddenly hugged me tightly while in the middle of the crowd.

Where are we…it looks like I'm still in the mall.

Did I came back? But what's going on I thought I died or something?

"Onii-chan!"

"Yes! Ouch…"

After I was hugged, Elesis had started hitting my chest, it didn't hurt much but I guess she was really worriedly mad.

"Baka Onii-chan!, what happen to you!"

"Eh? Wait what do you mean?"

"When Eve suddenly disappears, I panicky looked for you but then I soon found out that someone collapse and it was you! Waahh!"

"Collapsed? Wait what do you mean Eve was missing!"

"*sniff*I..I don't…know she suddenly disappear…*sniff*"

"Ok…ok first you need to calm down, people are watching"

"I AM CALM!"

"Sigh…anyway we need to find Ev—"

"Nyaaw~"

""Eh?""

At the same time, Elesis and I noticed that a white cat with a bell collar was approaching toward our direction.

"Eve?"

"Nyaww…"

"Onii-chan, how did Eve turn back to a cat!?"

After calming herself, Elesis moves away from me as she quickly moves closer to Eve and gently she picked her up into her arms.

No doubt, this cat is definitely our Eve but how…

"Anyway we better go we attract too much attention here"[Elsword]

"Ok…"[Elesis]

…

…

…

Home at last…

Right after we got home, Elesis explained to me what had happen.

As soon as Eve disappear, Elesis immediately called me into my phone but after a few try, I didn't pick up her calls thus she decided to go where I was.

However, once she got to the Cyberzone, she saw a commotion of people gathering in one spot, which gave her a bad feeling. She then looked on what was going on and to her surprise, it was me lying to the floor unconscious.

"They said that you collapse 5 minutes before I arrived but seriously I was really worried…so tell me what happened" (A/N: From 10minutes I decided to change it to 5min cuz it's to long )

"W-well…I-It's kind a hard to explain…"

I scratched my cheek wondering how will I tell her, frankly speaking I don't know if it's just a dream but after confirming it with my phone [You Lose…] was on the screen.

Everything was real not to mention my whole body sores and I'm so tired that I wanted to sleep already.

"I'll tell you tomorrow right now I'm extremely tired"

"…Ok, and about Eve what do we do?"

"Right…"

On our way home, Eve who returns being a cat was sleeping soundly into Elesis lap and as we got home Eve haven't wake up yet.

Honestly, I'm worried about her too…

"Let's just wait until tomorrow"[Elsword]

"I understand then I'll be sleeping with Eve for tonight"[Elesis]

Elesis then carefully held Eve into her arms and gradually walks up to the stairs.

"Onii-chan good night…"

"Good night"

…

Shortly, after drinking a cold water to ease my tension, I then slowly recalled what happen.

It was like a dream or a nightmare…the fight, the sense of pain and my own death.

It was real…

Sigh…tomorrow I need to sort this out.

Afterward, I too soon went inside my room hoping that tomorrow will be brightly sunny that nothing bad will happen.

…

…

…Apparently I was wrong…

[Exitus Curse Activates]

…

…

(A/N: Shit! things got real…pardon me on that :)

The reason why I switch my style from Elsword to 3rd POV was for me to know which I'm comfortable at when writing action chapters so I guess I know now what to use…conclusion: it depends on the situation :/

Oh! about the [Destructive Art] it's not a [Skill] its basically the sword style Elsword use (base from the game might modify some of them)

And as for Raven yeah…in the last moment Raven transform or something that his hair grow and in addition he has 6 black wings…Wow! (BM turning to VC)

Any question regarding this chap feel free and if your confuse sorry~

…

…

…

As promise these are the skill description…

Basic Skill

Active: Alpha and Omega

Summon two twin Hell-cats to fight by your side

Active: Genesis Sword

Materialize both Alpha and Omega into one great sword

Ability to change shift into any kinds of sword and blade.

Active: Exitus Blade

Transform Genesis sword into a destructive curse blade

Unleash a dark crimson flame eliminating anything into nothing has a curse effect after used for 1day

Beast King Mode:

Acquired additional skill series

…

Passive: Nemean Defense

Nemean lion's coat invulnerable to all harm elements and blessed with divine protection against projectiles and fatal attacks.

Chance of activating Divine Nature by 10% for 5 sec. (invisibility against curse, poison, bleed, sleep, burn, freeze and stun) CD: 15 sec.

Chance of activating Divine Warrior by 10% for 5 sec. ( Reduce P-Atk and M-Atk damage by 0) CD: 15 sec.

Passive: Burning Heart

Increase P-Atk and Fire dmg equal to both Hp and Def by 25%

Active: Double Slash

Execute two consecutive slashes has a chance of bleed effect by 20% for 10 sec

Active: Final Strike

Concentrate all energy power into one single blow making a destructive strike. (Decrease enemy EVA and double damage when their Hp below 10%)


End file.
